


The Long and Winding Road

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 10 Tagathon [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Codependency, Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode: s10e04 Paper Moon, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean as a demon was rather unimpressive;  Sam and his willingness to do anything to get to his brother, on the other hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long and Winding Road

"It was embarrassing," Dean admits, because he owes Sam, he knows he does and that's the start of an admission that might lead to…

"You were a demon," Sam answers, offering it as a get-out-of-jail free card. _You weren't responsible for your actions, Dean._

The sad thing is, he knows Sam is picturing Dean killing and whoring his way through the western U.S. – and that's half of what's embarrassing about it. He didn't fuck anyone who didn't want it and he didn't kill anyone who didn't deserve it. He hadn't even been particularly mean to anyone – until Sam. 

The demon inside looked way too much like garden-variety Dean Winchester, and it wasn't until Sam showed up, reminding him of that, that the true evil started to seep out. He can almost convince himself that Sam deserved what Dean had planned for him; that despite his reasons, Sam did some really bad shit to get Dean back. Sam might deserve to go to hell when all is said and done, and Dean's pretty sure he does, too, and not for anything he did while he was a demon.

He glances at Sam in the rear view mirror, wondering what he's going to have to do to bring Sam back from the edge he doesn't even know he's standing on. Maybe that's his penance, Dean thinks, and decides it's a fair one. Not easy, not by a long shot, but maybe this time, when they save each other, they'll do it the right way.


End file.
